En mon coeur sommeil un ange
by Sai-wa
Summary: Rencontre entre deux êtres venant de deux mondes totalement opposés.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : En mon cœur sommeil un ange

Auteur : tsuki

Song : girugamësh

Déclaration : C'est bien la première fois que je fais un prologue pour mes fanfics… et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il est aussi court ! ^^' Veuillez m'en excuser chers lecteurs !

_PROLOGUE_

_Je t'ai emmené en sachant très bien ce qui risqué d'arriver… mon cœur a refusé d'y croire, alors nous avons continué de marcher ensemble en fermant les yeux sur ceux qui nous entouraient. C'est un peu ma faute… un peu la tienne… nous sommes deux pauvres fous séparés au beau milieu de leur rêve. Etre obligé de se renier pour quelques lois, est-ce normal ? Etre obligé de les regarder nous tuer pour de simples idéaux, est-ce normal ? Je le répète et vous le demande encore : te regarder brûler sans pleurer est-il une façon de satisfaire vos bon principes ?_

***

_Je t'ai suivi en sachant pertinemment ce qui ce passerait… mon cœur a voulu oublier, et nous nous sommes aimés en oubliant la réalité dont nous étions prisonnier. C'est un peu ma faute… un peu la tienne… nous sommes deux pauvres rêveurs qui ont cru à leur paradis sur terre. Poser des questions sert-il encore à quelque chose ? Je ne sais pas… je ne souhaite plus réfléchir. Mon corps se fait lentement dévorer par le feu de leur haine. Et toi ? Les laisseras-tu faire ? Je te le demande encore une fois : m'aimes-tu au point de te laisser brûler dans mes bras ?_

***  
_Les principes peuvent-ils venir à bout d'un amour naît sur le bord des lèvres de deux égarés._


	2. Chapter 2

_Titre_ : En mon cœur sommeil un ange.

_Auteur_ : La Tsuki !

_Source_ : The Gazette

_Song_ : girugamësh

_Déclaration_ : Je ne sais pas dans quoi je m'embarque… On verra bien… Vous aimez le fantastique ?

**Chapitre un**

_Chante joli rossignol ! Chante mon bel oiseau ! Chante pour que jamais nous ne puissions t'oublier._

Cette comptine qui berce la forêt, je l'entends tout les soirs. Je l'entends qui court le long du ruisseau et qui danse entre les brins d'herbes.  
Vous a-t-on déjà parlé de ces personnes qui ne se montrent qu'au clair de lune ?  
Je les connais, et j'en fais parti. Créature de la nuit profitant de la liberté que leur offre celle-ci.  
Elle est étrange cette vie que je mène. J'ai toujours voulu savoir ce qu'il y avait au-delà de la forêt, mais ça m'est interdit.  
Parfois, je peux voir des gens se promener et parler à voix basse. Ce sont à ces gens là que j'aimerais pouvoir parler, mais cela aussi m'est interdit.  
Alors je me contente de les observer en secret tout en écoutant la comptine se balader au grès du vent. On dit de moi que je suis beau, glacialement beau… allez savoir pourquoi ?  
Peut-être est-ce mon attitude qui me fait paraître distant et désintéressé de tout ?  
Mais leur opinion m'est bien égale.  
Leur compagnie n'est là que pour me faire patienter jusqu'à la prochaine nuit, nuit où je pourrais m'enfuir loin d'eux et de leurs préjugés envers les humains.  
Moi je ne les trouve pas si imparfait que ça… ou plutôt est-ce leur imperfection qui m'attire.  
Ces temps-ci je me balade aux alentours d'une petite clairière qui se trouve au centre de notre si belle forêt.  
J'y vais parce-que je sais pertinemment qu'il y sera.  
Il a prit cette habitude depuis quelque temps… il va et viens chaque soir ici. Je connais ces gestes par cœur tellement je me suis plut à l'observer !  
D'abord, il arrive le plus doucement possible, prenant soin que personne ne l'ai suivi ou que personne ne l'observe.  
Puis il s'accroupit près du ruisseau et caresse doucement son flot lent et régulier.  
Ensuite, il quitte sa chemise pour la jeter sur l'herbe et se couche sur le sol tout en fredonnant un air que je connais désormais presque aussi bien que la comptine qui m'accompagne chaque soir de sa rencontre. Il est beau et frêle ce petit être imparfait.  
Parfois il pleure, de plus en plus souvent en fait… moi je n'ai jamais versé de larmes alors je ne comprends pas quels sentiments sont capable d'infliger une telle souffrance.  
Il semble si fragile quand le long de ses joues coule ces fins filets d'eau remplis de tristesse. J'aimerais essayer de comprendre sa peine… comment pourrais-je, moi qu'on dit sans cœur ?  
Pourtant, je me suis surpris à vouloir l'enlacer afin d'apaiser ses peines, moi, un être si froid. Je veux, mais je ne peux… à cause de ses règles qui disent que les elfes et les hommes ne doivent en aucun cas se rencontrer.  
Je déteste toutes ses barrières qui nous séparent !  
Nous ne sommes pas si différents pourtant… physiquement parlant bien-sûr.  
Après tout, il n'y a que quelques centaines d'années qui nous séparent et notre mode de vie est un temps soit peu différents. Rien de bien méchant.  
Ces derniers temps j'ai tendance à voir les choses de façon plus positive, allez savoir pourquoi ?  
Je me pose beaucoup plus de question aussi… j'ai l'impression d'être retourné en enfance.  
Vous savez, je suis un peu comme ces gamins qui découvrent tous ce qui les entoure. La comparaison est un peu louche, je vous l'accorde, mais c'est la seule que j'ai trouvé pour que vous compreniez…  
non pas que je sous-estime votre aptitude à réfléchir mais comme on dit que les humains sont parfois un peu stupide, je préfère simplifier ma vision des choses… je suis certain qu'elle est trop complexe pour vos pauvres petits cerveaux.  
Bref, là n'est pas le sujet ! Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de préciser que même si je porte un grand intérêt à la race humaine, ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne m'estime pas au dessus d'eux. Je m'écarte du sujet…  
Tiens ! Aujourd'hui il a décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps… d'habitude, il quitte la clairière quand les arbres dansent sous les caresses du vent nocturne.  
Ses paupières sont closes et sa respiration s'est apaisée.  
Il dort. Il va prendre froid cet inconscient !  
Mon corps à moi est en osmose avec la nature, je ne suis donc jamais malade. Nous, les elfes, nous ne pouvons mourir que de tristesse ou par le biais d'une arme.  
C'est assez pratique en soi, ne ? Même si parfois la vie éternelle peut-être lassante, je me dis que demain sera meilleur. J'ai envie d'aller le couvrir.  
J'ai peur… je ne connais rien aux humains finalement… il ne pourra pas savoir que je suis un elfe, il suffit juste que je laisse mes cheveux recouvrir mes oreilles.  
Mes pas sont hésitants. Seuls quelques mètres nous séparent à présent… mon cœur s'emballe. C'est bien la première fois…  
Je ramasse sa chemise et la lui pose sur le torse. Il ne se réveille pas.  
Je m'assoie à ses côtés et l'observe minutieusement. Son corps est frêle et sa peau est douce.  
Il a toujours l'habitude de replier ses bras sur son torse, l'un d'eux entoure son ventre, tandis que la main de l'autre vient cacher ses lèvres.  
Ses cheveux bruns sont parsemés de quelques mèches blondes qui viennent effleurer ses épaules pâles.  
La brise entraîne quelques une de ses mèches vers ses joues légèrement rosie par la fraîcheur.  
Je ferais presque pâle figure. Un effraie blanc se pose sur une branche au dessus de nous et hulule pour je ne sais quelle raison !  
Ce bruit semble avoir troublé le sommeil du petit ange.  
Ses paupières bougent légèrement et il prend une grande inspiration.  
Il aurait été plus sage de partir… mais au fond de moi, quelque chose me dit de rester, d'apprendre à le connaître.  
Ses mains cherchent… cherchent quoi ? Des couvertures ?  
A-t-il oublié où il s'est endormi ?  
Un coup de vent plus froid le fait grimacer de mécontentement. C'est assez amusant.  
On dirait un gamin… quel âge a-t-il ?  
Vingt ? Dix-neuf ? Je ne saurais le dire… ses expressions changent tellement du tout au tout.  
C'est presque agaçant !  
Moi qui me prétendais supérieur à lui… finalement, je ne peux que m'incliner devant cette beauté si simple et pourtant si déstabilisante.  
Deux pupilles couleurs noisette me sortent de ma réflexion. Cette fois il est bel et bien réveillé.  
Ces prunelles encore endormies me fixent d'un air interrogateur, mais aucun son ne s'échappe de sa bouche entrouverte.  
Le silence ne me dérange pas, au contraire, je l'ai toujours trouvé plus utile que la parole.  
Pourtant, aujourd'hui, ce silence m'oppresse. Je me sens obligé de le briser…

- Daijobu ?

_Si j'avais su où me conduirait ce mot, aurais-je seulement osé le penser ? __  
_


End file.
